Hetalia: Girls Unite!
by Ahana and Hikari
Summary: When two countries enter the Hetalia Academy, what unfolds? Contains profanity and obscene nature. GermanyxOC and RussiaxOC


It was a bright day in Guayaquil, and one Ecuadorian was walking through the city towards a café where she would be meeting someone. The Ecuadorian was a teenager around seventeen or eighteen; she had long, thick, dark brown that was almost black with golden and light brown tints. Her hair ran down to her hips in semi-curls in a very elegant fashion; her bangs were pulled to the left and her eartails were slightly curled. Her eyes were a deep green framed by long, thick lashes. Her figure was curvy and full with a generously proportioned bust and behind. The young woman stood proudly at five feet and five inches. She wore a tight, white long sleeved shirt made a thin material with a deep rounded neckline lined with frills, a blue cloth skirt that is trimmed with gold on both ends, and underneath is a bikini that is stripped with pink and black. Her shoes were wooden sandals. Her skin a light caramel brown, that shined seductively in the sun.

When she reached the café, she found a young congressman sitting at the outside section of the café. She walked over to him and greeted him formally when he looked up at her. The young man immediately stood up and greeted her with a deep bow and walked to her side of the table and pulled the chair out for her; the teen giggled and sat in the chair, when the congressman was once again seated, the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Now then, what is it that I was needed for?" the teen cocked her head to the sided in question while staring at the young man across from her expectantly. Her hands were clasped in her lap politely, and her legs were crossed at the ankle as she sat.

"W-well, Miss Ecuador-"

"Please," she interrupted with an innocent smile, "Call me Lola. It makes it much easier to talk in public." Lola finished the sentence with a giggle.

"Ah, r-right, well…" the man gulped, "Y-your government decided that it would be best if you attempted to enter the Hetalia Academy." He paused and looked nervously at the girl before him, trying to see her reaction to the news. Lola sat in her chair with a slightly shocked look on her face before it became extremely eager and she leaned in towards him.

"Are other countries like Germany going to be there?" Her voice excited as she question the man, all he could do in response was nod slowly. "I'll do it then!" Lola answered quickly and surely. Her arms crossing around her chest, she leaned back waiting for the man to continue explaining what it would be that she would have to do to get into the Hetalia Academy.

"Ah! Y-you will have to take an entrance exam…the academy is for countries to be able to make alliances and learn about how to fit into human society more easily. Th-the teachers will be humans that know about your situation…and, um…that's a-about it, I think…" The young man looked to Lola, "Um, you will be sent the exam, and afterwards the results will arrive…"

"Alright. Well, if that's it, I'll be going now." Lola stood up and brushed her skirt. "Have a good day, Congressman." As she was walking away, Lola looked over her shoulder and spoke, "Oh, and make sure that as congressman…you treat all my children fairly." She gave the man a gentle, motherly smile before blending into the crowd.

A week later, Lola was walking into her overly crowded house. She had just gone grocery shopping for that night's dinner; as she was putting away said groceries, a five-year-old Ecuadorian girl ran up to her. The child was shouting about something in the mail being for Lola, and that the other children in the house were trying to get into the package to see what it was exactly; having heard that, Lola ran into the small foyer of the house and shooed the group of children away from the, somehow, un-opened package.

Lola grabbed the package and yelled for the oldest children to continue putting the groceries away while she went up to her, shared, room and looked at what was in the package. When she opened it, Lola was surprised to find the exam. She gently took out the stack of paper and read what was printed on the front page. Apparently, the test was trying to see what she knew of affair not only in her own country, but others as well.

"Alrighty then," Lola sighed as she put on her serious face, "Let's get this over with." soon, after she walked over to the small desk that was clustered into the small room with the stack of paper. She then took a pencil from the pen jar on the edge of the desk and began her test.

People walked the streets of Bucharest as the sun set. One person that stood still in the crowds of bustling people was a girl that seemed to be around nineteen years of age. Her hair was midnight black with a chocolate brown undertone, her bangs were somewhat curly and fell in and around her face while the length cascaded down to the middle of her back in untamed waves. Her eyes were closed as her face was pointed upward towards the sky as she listened to the sounds of the city. The young woman's figure was that of a regular Romanian woman; a moderate bust and wide hips, but the curves of her body were by no mean unnoticeable. She stood slightly taller than most woman at five feet and seven inches. The teen wore a lavender t-shirt that was riddled with peace signs, an unzipped white coat with a fur-trimmed hood, a black skirt that stops just above her knees, lavender leggings, and black boots with white ties. Her skin was fairly tan and had a glow to it in the setting sun. She opened her eyes, revealing glimmering black orbs, when the song Dragostea Din Tei.

She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a basic, slightly old looking cell phone. The young woman looked at the number and flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" She answered, "Who is this that I am speaking to?" As the person on the other line answered, the teen began to walk in the crowd. "Yes, this is Romania. But please, even if it's on the phone, call me Luminita. Now, what exactly is it you wish to speak to me about?" Luminita crossed a street and listened as the person talked. On her way across, a middle-aged man bumped her shoulder, Luminita looked to him apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, young lady." He rasped as he walked on past her. Luminita shook her head, signing that she did not mind the accident.

"What was that?" She sighed into the phone, "An academy? For the countries? I assume that you want me to try and enter into this academy?" Luminita rolled her eyes in amusement as she side stepped a small group of children running down the sidewalk. She turned and stopped in front of a door, holding the phone in between her shoulder and ear as she stuffed her hand down in her coat pocket and pulled out a ring of keys. "Fine, you can mail the exam to me if you must, or have some one drop it off; which ever is more convenient for you." Stated Luminita as she fished out the right key and unlocked the door. As she turned and relocked the door, she nodded to herself and gave a farewell to the person on the other line.

Walking into the living room of her one floor flat, Luminita shook her head and sighed heavily to herself, "Children these days…so pushy." Even though this sounded like a complaint, it was said with a motherly grin on her lips.

Nearly three days later, Luminita received the exam; the blackette nearly fell out of her chair at the first exam question:

1. WHO ARE YOU?

"That's just idiotic…" Luminita murmured in annoyance, "It was probably made by that idiot America." Sighing and cocking her head to the side, the teen prepared herself for the idiotic questions ahead.

After an estimated three hours, Luminita had finished the test but it had resulted in a migraine. Grumbling and shuffling towards her kitchen, Luminita began to make herself a warm drink. She hissed, "I loath the day America was ever found…the brat just needed to stay lost to the world. But alas I was not lucky enough to have such a wish granted…"


End file.
